Along with growth of multichannel broadcasting in recent years, users have been more likely to miss contents such as broadcast programs that they wanted to watch. To address such a situation, there is known a technique for allowing a content reproduction device such as a television receiver device to notify a user of contents. For example, in a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 cited below, keywords designated by a user are assigned colors specified for the respective inputted keywords using another screen, and the keywords are displayed in the specified colors on an electronic program guide (EPG). When a program displayed in a color is selected with a cursor on the EPG, the keyword shown in a program information column outside the EPG frame is also displayed in the same color. This allows a user to more easily know a program that the user wishes to watch.